


Unwind

by Daiako (Achrya)



Series: Omegaverse Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Omegaverse Prompt Fills from Tumblr1. "You're feverish, so stop being stubborn and get back into bed." Kotetsu was hoping to spend an easy, relaxing heat week with his boyfriend. Barnaby is...well. Barnaby.
Relationships: Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Series: Omegaverse Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060931
Kudos: 83





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Barnaby who has both biologically 'male' and 'female' genitals. If this is not your jam do not proceed, comments to the tune of 'But why not-' and 'Wouldn't XXX make more sense' will be deleted.

Kotetsu was, in his humble opinion, too old to be chasing after his boyfriend in an attempt to get him to relax during his heat. Not that Kotetsu was one to slack on his alpha duties or anything, he’d weathered many heats with his wife and he’d never had any complaints, but he’d also never dealt with anyone as single mindedly pigheaded as Bunny could be when he was of a mind to be. Which was saying something, coming from him, and there was no doubt in his mind Tomoe was watching this play out and laughing. She’d often accused him of being obnoxiously set in his ways, stubborn to a fault, but he’d really met his match in Barnaby. 

(A good match. A match that made every day interesting and different, that fit him in a way he’d never hoped to find again, that he cherished and considered himself impossibly lucky to have. But also made him want to tear his hair out sometimes.)

He’d foolishly thought that his partner taking a few days off work to let his heat play out, for the first time in all the time Kotetsu had known him, would mean a quiet week holed up, eating junk food, watching tv, and making Bunny feel good. He’d been excited, especially when Bunny confirmed that he wanted Kotetsu to see him through the it (with a huff and an eyeroll “Who else would I be able to put up with, Kotetsu?”) and he’d spent days getting everything ready. Barnaby had just been amused when he’d shown up loaded down with enough ‘decent’ meals, precooked and packaged for easy heating for when protein bars and electrolyte drinks weren’t cutting it anymore, enough fluffy pillows in various shapes and sizes to need to make multiple trips to the car and every blanket he’d owned (and a few new ones). 

“Do you think we’ll need all this?” Bunny had asked, trailing him with his eyes as he packed things away in the refrigerator. “I have food. And blankets.” 

Kotetsu had shrugged, well aware how much neither of them was likely to feel like cooking or dealing with delivery once things were really going. “Better to have it and not need it.” 

After that he’d tried to prode Barnaby into getting a heat nest together but his boyfriend had just scoffed at him and said there was no need. “I don’t do that.” He’d said, attention returning to the table cradled in his lap. “You can just do what you think works, if you want.” 

It was more fun to build together, and less likely to result in an heating omega hissing and trying to bite his head off, so Kotetsu had just left everything piled in a corner of the bedroom and made himself comfortable in the sparsely furnished living room, figuring Bunny would let him know if and when he needed him. It was his heat after all, best to let him set the pace and follow the lead from there. He had experience, yes, but this was their first time together and everyone was different. What had worked in the past might work now, or it might irritate Bunny enough to lock him out of the bedroom, which was the exact last thing Kotetsu wanted to happen. 

The hours slipped away, the sun dipping lower and lower into the sky, going from spilled golden rays over the amazing view from Bunny’s penthouse to painting the world in soft oranges, pinks, and lilacs. The mindless tv Kotetsu was watching was preempted for Hero TV twice, a massive pile up that Rock Bison and Sky High helped with and a bank robbery Blue Rose stopped in its tracks, but their wrists never buzzed. It was easier to watch other people save the day with a head tipped back against Barnaby’s thigh as long fingers worked absently through his hair, the scent of lemongrass muddled with a trace of indescribable sweetness that was unique to omegas, a certain something that sat on the back of his tongue and spilled a slow, gentle sort of arousal into his belly. He wanted Bunny, always, but to have his scent clean and unmuddled by suppressants and scent dampeners was doing something to him.

He liked to think he wouldn’t willingly curl up at Bunny’s feet like an overprotective housecat normally but here he was, soaking up the setting sun, unbothered by their colleagues working without them, feeling lazy and content. Barnaby was with him, smelling warm and sweet and bright, like happiness. It was hard to care about much more than that, and he knew that was Bunny’s heat working on him, putting him in the headspace of a hyper focused mate, and that was fine, he was happy to let biology do it’s thing. 

Everything was going good, so far. 

Is what he let himself think, eyes sliding shit as he drifted into a light sleep. A sleep disturbed what felt like seconds later, but must have been at least a few hours because the sky was inky black and Barnaby had turned on a lamp to illuminate the room. Kotetsu squinted against the light for a moment, confused about what has roused him, when a huff drew his attention up to his boyfriend. He caught a grimace, quickly smothered under Bunny’s usual stoic expression. 

“Bunny-chan,” he drew himself away from the hand still resting on top of his head. “What’s wrong?” 

He was ready for the testy “Nothing”, because of course Bunny said that. He knew to look and listen past that, to take in the furrowed brows and flush of pink high on Bunny’s cheeks, the sheen of sweat glistening in his skin, heard the tremble in his voice. He inhaled, scenting the air, and noted that the citrusy scent he associated with Bunny was almost completely swamped by sweet and  _ wet. _ Kotetsu swallowed, eyes drifting down from his boyfriend’s face to where he knew that tempting scent would be thickest, where he’d be able to taste and feel it slippery and hot on his tongue and-

Kotetsu shook his head to banish the thought. “Have you eaten? It smells like your heat is starting and you don’t want to go into it hungry.” 

Bunny rolled his eyes. “How could I with you sleeping on me? And I’m not...I don’t want to eat. I just need to finish this paperwork before I go to sleep.” He lifted the tablet as he spoke then, frowning tightly, drug a finger over the surface. “You don’t need to be worried about my heat. It’s been a few years-”

“Which was way too long.” 

Bunny glared down at him. “But I remember how it goes. I still have time to finish my work before things become...pressing.” 

There was a fifty-fifty chance of that being true. Kotetsu was willing to guess they had a day or two before he was in the thick of it, however that would go down for Bunny. But he also knew it was better to ease into things and adjust slowly, instead of fighting the heat every step of the way until it couldn’t be kept back. He also was pretty sure Bunny’s heats before now had never been on the heels of “roughly a decade” of suppression, by Bunny’s alarmingly unconcerned count. (He’d never had time for them, a week away from school or work was just too much, but now it was a health concern and, well, he figured it wouldn’t be too awful with Kotetsu with him.) It was probably going to hit harder than the ones from his teenage years. 

“You should relax.” Kotetsu said, rising up onto his knees to deal himself full over his boyfriend’s lap. And if he happened to push the tablet away to make space for himself well, that was fine wasn’t it. He reached up, pressing his hand to Barnaby’s forehead. Barnaby ducked away with a hiss and a brief bearing of his teeth. 

He seemed to realize what he was doing a beat later, straightening back up and grumbling. “I am not a child.”

“You're feverish, you know. It’s too early for your temperature to rise.” Kotetsu said, kindly ignoring that Barnaby had just gone a little bit snappy omega at him. “You should stop being stubborn and go get in your nest. Less work, more rest.” 

Bunny’s eyebrow rose, elegant in its silent judgement. “One of us actually has to get the boring stuff done.” Not so silent judgement then. 

“Sure, but not right now. I bet you’re planning public engagements months in advance and going over statements for trials at least that far away.” Green eyes narrowed then slipped to the side, as much an admission as it was a refusal to respond. “Turn it off. You’ll feel better if you’re relaxed getting into the worst of it, not trying to keep it away.” 

“And you’re an expert?”

Expert was overselling it and Goddess knew the last thing Kotetsu wanted to do was bring up his history with his wife but “I’ve been through it a few times. And I’ve been reading.” 

That made Barnaby blink, mouth quirking up into a little surprised smile. “Have you?” 

“A little. That’s why I know just about every heat book out there suggests no working, when possible, and keeping a calm, stress free environment.” He offered up his hand for the tablet. “Trying to fight your heat just makes it hit you harder later.” 

Bunny rolled his eyes. “You just want to get me into bed.” Kotetsu shrugged because, yes, he did, so what? That didn’t make him wrong and judging by the way Bunny clicked his tongue in irritation he knew it. “I can’t just...lay around for days on end. That’s not how I do things. Just sitting here, like this, is bad enough Kotetsu, you can’t expect me to do nothing while I still have the option of working.” 

Kotetsu rolled that around in his head, looking intently up at his partner. Green eyes peered back, softening just a little as Bunny reached up and ran a hand through his hair again. Kotetsu pushed into the motion, smiling when Barnaby’s nails scraped lightly against his scalp, then lifted up to catch the blond in a quick kiss. Barnaby let him, legs spreading so Kotetsu could fit between his thighs and press their bodies closer together. 

Bunny’s scent spiked, thickening for a best, then mellowed and melted into syrupy sweetness and lemongrass. 

“So,” he said when he’d settled back into his knees, hands resting on his boyfriend’s thighs. “What I’m hearing is you need some help unwinding, and working off some energy.” 

“I don’t think that’s what I said.” Bunny said, doubt coloring his voice. 

Kotetsu would have waved it away but his hands were too busy creeping up towards where t-shirt fell over the waistband of a pair of rarely seen threadbare sleep pants so worn they were fraying at the bottom, and clung to his thighs in a way that told Kotetsu he’d been a little smaller when he’d gotten them. Part of a Christmas gift, Barnaby had told him once with a pained expression on his face, from Samantha. Comfortable and comforting, probably, the sort of thing an omega would want for the onset of their heat. The t-shirt was Kotetsu’s, tight across the chest but loose around the neck from wear and tear, the name of his high school long faded with age. 

Barnaby had stolen it last time he’d slept over and, if Kotetsu’s nose wasn’t deceiving him, hadn’t been washed because his scent still lingered in it. 

He slipped his fingers into the waistband of the pants. “Lift up?” 

“We aren’t having sex in the chair.” Bunny deadpanned even as he raised his hips for him. “We have a bed.” 

Now he wanted to go to bed. 

“Here is fine. I just...want to help you through this.” Is what he decided on, eyes darting up from all the pale skin he was uncovering, from perfectly golden hair that started at his belly button and trailed down into a perfectly groomed patch of curls, to meet Bunny’s gaze. “I want to take care of you, Bunny-chan.” 

The tips of Barnaby’s ears flushed dark pink. “You want to take care of everyone.”

“Not like this.” He argued, because the distinction here was important.

Barnaby wasn’t wearing anything under his pants which was just practical, considering, and yet unexpected. His legs came together some, to make stripping him easier, forcing Kotetsu to rock back and make space. He missed the warmth radiating from the blond right away. Bunny’s dick bounced when the band of Barnaby’s pants cleared it, half hard and glistening at the tip, and then it was a smooth slide down and off, tossed aside, careless of the brief sour face Barnaby made. A touch had legs sliding apart for him again; he had a moment to admire the view before he was breathing Barnaby, unfiltered or muffled, in. 

He didn’t drool, because he wasn’t some embarrassing teenage alpha who came in their pants the first time he got a nose full of heating omega (hopefully). But he did have to swallow hard to clear the spit from his mouth before slipping his hands up Barnaby’s thighs to fit over the narrow curve where his hip met his leg. A little tug got Bunny to slide closer to the edge of the chair, right where Kotetsu needed him. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” 

Bunny’s “Of course.” was a little breathless and now he was watching Kotetsu intently, 

It would be nice to go slow, to spend his time touching every bit of Bunny to find out just how sensitive his heat was making him, to map out what he liked best in this state, but they had plenty of time for that, once his boyfriend was more relaxed. If that was possible. 

He bent down to nuzzle at Bunny’s dick, nosing into sparse curls then mouthing at the base. Bunny hummed and returned his hands to his hair, carding through it but not putting any pressure or trying to guide him. A slow lick up, from root to tip and a slow circle around the glans, had the omega squirming under his hands. Another flick of his tongue brought the faint taste of salt and bitter from the slit. He parted his lips and, tongue curling under Barnaby’s cock, took the omega into his mouth. 

Barnaby’s hips jerked and Kotetsu let it happen, sliding back a little to compensate. He followed him back down, took him down to the hilt in one practiced motion, and closed his eyes against the moan that preceded a heady spike in Bunny’s scent. He bobbed up and down on Bunny’s cock unhurriedly, tongue stroking and rubbing over velvet soft skin, sucking lightly when just the head was left in his mouth then slurping noisily when he had him filling his mouth completely. He felt Bunny twitching, thickening, in his mouth as he worked him to full hardness. The spongy head of his cock prodded the back of Kotetsu’s throat, dribbled pre-cum down his throat and over his tongue in steady streams. 

One hand held tighter to Barnaby’s hip, thumb making tight circles over the jut of his hipbone and the other drifted downward, over the curve of his inner thigh to draw the leg up to drape over his shoulder. Bunny shifted, leg curling and foot pressing against his back until he had his knee hooked over his shoulder; one hand moved to cup the back of his neck and hips rolled, pushing Bunny deeper into his mouth. 

“Kotetsu,” His name was a breathy whine and oh, that was a voice he could stand to hear more of. 

The first touch to where Barnaby’s vagina was feather light, questioning as he moved his thumb over the seam, slick smearing under the pad. Sometimes Barnaby wanted to be touched there and sometimes he didn’t and Kotetsu didn’t want to assume it was different now. “Go ahead.” 

He pressed a finger in, groaning around Bunny when slick folds and warm pulsing muscle welcomed him easily. His heat was already making him looser, hotter, and so very wet inside; slick spilled out of the blond, wetting his fingers and palm. A second finger pressed inside with the same ease, and another needy cry of his name, He swept over Bunny’s insides, not thrusting but seeking. His brows furrowed as he bobbed faster on the omega’s cock, uncaring of the spit he knew was leaking from the corner of his mouth then- There. A spot that felt a little different from everything else, when he curved his fingers up towards Barnaby’s bellybutton. He pressed firmly in the same moment he swallowed, throat opening to let Barnaby in as far as he could. His length was hot and pulsed in Kotersu’s throat as it filled it, and 

“Wait! stop, stop, that’s-” pulled off, and out, to find the blond staring down at him with wide eyes and a red face, looking flustered. And embarrassed, as he blinked then looked away. “...sorry.” 

Kotetsu shook his head. “Don’t be. Tell me what you didn’t like.” 

He wouldn’t have thought it possible but Bunny managed to blush even darker. “I didn’t not like it. It was just...a lot happening at once.”

“Okay.” He didn’t grin, because this would be a bad time to be smug. “So. Less?” 

Bunny’s eyes cut back to him, narrowing behind his glasses, before he nodded. “Yes.” 

He nodded back then, after a moment of hesitation to see if Barnaby had anything else to add, pressed his fingers back into the blond. Barnaby bit down on his lower lip and, when Kotetsu met his eyes, nodded again. He ducked his head but instead of taking Bunny’s dick back into his mouth he sought lower. He used his fingers, now just rocking in and out of Barnaby shallowly, to spread his partner open for his mouth and swept his tongue between them. 

He liked the way Barnaby tasted, as a general rule, and in a world where they weren’t always busy and had more time to spend in bed (or in a chair, or on the floor) he would happily have spent endless amounts of it between Bunny’s thighs. It was already something he enjoyed, when Barnaby wanted to let him do it, but licking the omega open, sliding his tongue inside to draw out more of the heady taste of him, nose full of damp heat scent, was making him dizzy. 

Heat drunk, if he was being technical. Which he wasn’t, because solid thoughts beyond the moment were pretty much impossible. He lapped with the flat of his tongue, drew back to tease with the tip, with lips and breath and just a hint of teeth, as he sank his fingers once more into Barnaby’s core. He chased every sound his omega made, soaked in every hitch of breath, pant, and moan Bunny tried to hide behind the hand he pressed over his mouth, and returned them in kind. He tapped against that spot inside Bunny, sought it with a sloppy tongue; Barnaby’s thighs pressed tight around his head and a hand pressed at the back of his head to bring him impossibly closer. 

Barnaby’s other hand, he saw when he looked up, was wrapped around his dick. Not moving, aside from a swipe of his thumb over the drooling head, just holding in a tight grip. His eyes were half-lidded, lips swollen and dark, hair mussed: beautiful and wanting and all for Kotetsu. 

He pressed his fingers, held them there, and moved his mouth upwards to the tight, hard nub of Bunny’s clit. He lucked, curled his tongue to cup the underside before sealing his mouth around it and sucking. Kotetsu looked up

Bunny yelped, whole body jerking then, with another quieter hiccuping noise, went totally slack, melting back into the chair and going still. He spilled over his fingers in heavy pulses; Kotetsu gave one last appreciative lick before he snaked up to draw Bunny’s fingers into his mouth and suck them clean. He pressed down on his erection, hoping to chase away some of the almost painful pressure, not at all aided by the syrupy richness of Barnaby’s scent or the bitter salt of his cum in Kotetsu’s mouth.

“Hnng.” Bunny said, not bothering to open his eyes as he spread his fingers for Kotetsu’s tongue to chase between. 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” 

That got him to open his eyes at least. “Please don’t.” 

Too late. Bunny, loose and glassy eyed after an orgasm, was absolutely going straight to his head. The fact he was resisting the urge to pull the omega into his lap and purr like his hindbrain was demanding (He wanted to hold Bunny close, scent mark him, touch him, then carry him off to clean him up, feed him, and start all over again.) was, really, already a major display of will power. 

“Do you need,” Bunny started, gesturing towards Kotetsu and the tent in his pants then, when Kotetsu refused, made a face. “Isn’t that the point?” 

“No, taking care of you is the point. We can do that however, you can even top if you want-” Barnaby’s eyes widened fractionally in surprise then sparked bright and hungry. A person would have thought they never switched with how eager he looked at the prospect. “And I don’t need to get off for it.” 

Not yet, anyway, and not if Bunny was going to want to go again soonish. Keeping up with a heat was no easy task. Getting off would have been nice but the longer he could hold out the better for both of them, and the less chance of suffering from a sore, chafed cock towards the end of the week when Barnaby wouldn’t be willing to settle for anything less than his knot. 

“Bed?” He asked, changing the subject. 

Bunny sighed. “Food, then bed.” 

“Food in bed.” 

His nose wrinkled but he didn’t argue as Kotetsu bounced up and hauled him out of the chair. Bunny let himself be guided towards the bedroom, seemingly content to lean his weight against Kotetsu, and not so subtle scent his neck, right up until the light was flicked on. The blond stood up straighter, frowning hard at his bed, which was in the exact same perfectly made, military corners and all, state Kotetsu had found it in. He looked adorably bewildered. 

“I don’t like it. Why don’t I like it? It’s my bed.” 

Kotetsu pointed at the, now that he thought about, ridiculously large pile of nesting material. Bunny eyed him, the pile, and the bed in turn then with a defeated noise shuffled over to start picking through what was there, sorting into piles. Kotetsu left him to it, backtracking to the kitchen and trusting Barnaby would call him if he needed him. 

...hopefully. 

...well. 

They would work on that part. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might have one or two more fills in the pipeline. We shall see


End file.
